


I'm Being Beamed Up

by GreaserGirl



Series: You Ever See That Really Old Movie [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Asphyxiation, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Flying Space Doughnut, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets Beamed Up, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a precious bean, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Vomiting, Worried Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaserGirl/pseuds/GreaserGirl
Summary: What if Peter had gotten beamed into the alien ship with Doctor Strange?OrPeter gets beamed up into the spaceship and now Tony has to save him and a Wizard.





	I'm Being Beamed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea just sorta came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm still working on my other story but this one is a one-shot sorta thing so ya know. I figured I should write it. Enjoy! Oh also you should know I'm not good with giving science-y and magic descriptions because I don't care if I sound smart. I don't know any medical or science stuff (loved biology but it's been like four years since high school and all that shit is gone except Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell) so yeah, that part is gonna be terrible if it comes up. I tried though!

"Uh, Mister Stark? I'm bein' beamed up!" Peter cried as the alien, dubbed Squidward by Tony, used his weird alien magic to uproot the streetlight Peter had been clinging onto in an effort to save the Wizard. 

"Hang on kid!" Mister Stark's voice called, almost sounding a little panicked. 

Peter didn't plan on letting go, his heart pounding as he held on to the web attached to the Wizard. He stared down as the Earth beneath him grew farther and farther away, and his thoughts were beginning to spiral. _He's not gonna make it. Oh crap, I'm being abducted by aliens! Not good not good not good!_ he thought, gasping softly. "Mister Stark!" he cried, his lenses going wide as he and the Wizard were carried into an opening at the bottom of the ship by the beam. "Help!" he shouted. 

"Kid, I'm comin'! Just hang on!" Mister Stark called back through the comms, the concern in his voice now clear as day. 

It was too late though, and Peter found himself being dumped on the ground as the alien entered the ship, the hole they'd entered through closing behind him. "Holy shit I just got abducted by aliens." he whispered, the lenses on his suit going wide as he realized the alien was watching him. 

"Kid, I'm on my way. Just hide! Stay out of the way, you hear me?" Mister Stark said, the command laced with notes of concern. 

"I-I'm not sure that's an option Mister Stark." Peter whispered, backing away as the alien drew closer to him. 

"A young one. How curious. I've heard your species can be quite protective of their spawn. Perhaps you will be of use to me." the alien spoke, backing Peter into a corner. It used its powers to restrain the terrified teenager before reaching out and ripping the mask off the boy's face, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he saw the panic fill the boy's eyes. 

"You're a child." the Wizard whispered as he saw Peter's face. Peter's attention focused on him for only a moment before he found himself being bound and levitated by the alien's strange magic, both himself and the Wizard being transported to a different level of the ship. 

Peter was terrified, but that wasn't the worst part for him, the worst part was thinking of how disappointed Mister Stark would be, of how he'd failed in the one thing his mentor had asked him to do. _I'm sorry Mister Stark. I'm so sorry._ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly found himself being dropped yet again, this time he was in some sort of cell. He quickly jumped to his feet, trying to make a run for it, but some sort of force field was activated before he had a chance to get out, causing him to go sprawling back onto the floor, a soft groan escaping his mouth. 

"Now, human, you may have been prepared to lose your own life for the stone, but are you prepared to sacrifice the boy's?" the alien asked the Wizard who was still suspended in midair. 

"Do what you wish with him, I've no connection nor duty to the boy. My only duty is to protect the stone." the Wizard said. Even as he said this, Peter could almost sense a twinge of regret at the words, or at least, he thought he did. 

He didn't have long to think about it though, as his body suddenly screeched with pain. He hadn't noticed the crystals that emitted a slight white glow appearing around him in the cell, and now one of them was stabbing into his skin, not drawing blood, but filling him with such terrible pain, his body felt as though it were on fire and freezing at the same time. He let out a soft gasp, biting his lip as he fought the urge to scream. He thought he heard the alien ask the Wizard about his necklace, but he couldn't focus on that, just the pain consuming him. Suddenly it intensified, and Peter could no longer hold back. He screamed a blood-curdling, hair-standing, monstrous scream. One that would make even the most heartless of villains shudder with fear. The only other thought he had besides pain, was the hope that Tony would be there soon. 

* * *

Tony was in the middle of battling the big angry space-Hulk when Peter's voice came through the comms, sounding slightly panicked. 

"Uh, Mister Stark! I'm bein' beamed up!" his protege's voice called. 

Tony felt panic begin to rise up in him at the thought of Peter getting sent into space, his own memories of his unpleasant experiences haunting him. "Hang on kid!" he called as he dodged a hit from the space-Hulk. He tried focusing his shots on the space-Hulk but found it seemingly impossible to do any damage at all. The monster hits him and he goes down right as he hears Peter cry out, his voice filled with fear. 

"Mister Stark! Help!" 

"Kid, I'm comin'! Just hang on!" Tony calls back. He wants desperately to get to the kid, but he's pinned to the ground, as he's struggling, the monster goes to crush him, leaping high into the air. For a brief moment, Tony thinks that things are over for him, but suddenly a sparkly orange ring appears in front of him, and the monster disappears through it. Tony gets free just in time to see Dr. Strange's friend Wong closing the portal and chopping of the space-Hulk's hand. He quickly tells Wong he's invited to his wedding before boosting himself in the direction of the flying space-doughnut, terror filling him as he sees Peter enter the portal. "Give me a little juice Friday!" he barks, his nano-suit instantly transforming to provide him more flight power. _Peter's in space. He's in space in that stupid spandex suit. It's not enough._ he thought, quickly ordering Friday to unlock 17-A, the container holding the new Iron-Spider suit he'd created for Peter. The container flew up quickly, meeting him just as he broke the atmosphere.

"Holy shit I just got abducted by aliens!" Tony heard Peter whisper. He'd have laughed if he wasn't so worried for his mentee, the situation almost comical if Peter's life wasn't at stake. 

"Kid I'm on my way. Just hide! Stay out of the way, you hear me?" he commanded, unable to help the fear that tinged the command. He was almost to the ship, if Peter could just stay hidden, he might have a chance to get him home. All he wanted was for the kid to be safe, back on the ground, where he belonged. 

"I-I'm not sure that's an option Mister Stark." Ice filled Tony's veins, his blood running cold, sending a chill through him. 

"What do you mean? Peter? What's going on?" he said. There was no response. "Pete, answer me! What's happening?" he called again. Still no answer. "Friday! Why isn't he answering me? Are the comms down?" he demanded. 

"No, boss. It appears Mr. Parker is no longer wearing his mask." Friday responded. 

Shit. This was not good. Tony knew Peter would never have taken his mask off in front of an enemy, which meant Squidward had gotten hands on the kid. He quickly attached himself to the side of the ship, using his suit to burn a hole in the side so he could slip in. He covered it up using the nano-tech spray he'd installed into his suit before walking a little further into the ship, letting his mask drop as he determined the air had sufficient oxygen levels for humans. 

"Incoming call from Mrs. Potts." Friday said. 

"Tony, please, tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper said. 

Tony sighed, feeling guilty for breaking his promise to Pepper, but also knowing he couldn't help it. Not after Peter got trapped too. "I'm sorry." He said simply. He could hear the fear and disappointment in Pepper's voice. 

"Oh, God, Tony." 

"I know, I know Pep. I had to." he said. "Pep, the kid, he's stuck here. They got him. I know I promised no more surprises, but I can't leave him here." 

"Tony..." he could hear Pepper hesitate, and he knew she wanted to beg him to come back, but she also knew he would never leave without the kid. "Just, promise me you'll come back? Both of you. Promise me." she said. 

"I promise Pep. I'll get us both back." he told her. "I love you." 

"I...ove you..too." Pepper's voice began cutting out, and Tony briefly felt panic flare up as he remembered when his suit had began shutting down the last time he was out in space, how everything had suddenly gone silent. "To...y....I....love...ou...." she said, and those were the last words before Friday told him they were losing her, and the connection was gone. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to keep himself calm. _Peter. Focus on Peter._ he told himself. 

He cautiously began to wander up the ship, his body freezing as he found Peter's mask discarded on what looked like an upper level. "Fri, scan the ship for-" he started, but was cut off when he heard a sound that just about gave him a heart attack. Peter was screaming, the kid clearly in agony over whatever was happening. "Fri, where is he?" he barked, his panic quickly channeling into rage. _When I get my hands on Squidward, he'll be sorry he ever left whatever outer space Bikini Bottom he came from._ he thought. 

"He's a few levels below Boss. There also appears to be two other lifeforms with him, one human and one alien." Friday told him. Tony quickly made his way down, stopping just before he reached where Friday said they were. Peter's cries had grown louder the closer he'd gotten, and he was seeing red by the time he reached the spot he was currently hiding in. He could see Squidward standing in front of Peter, a vicious smile on his face as he stared down Doctor Strange. Peter was trapped in a cell, surrounded by all sorts of sharp, pointy, clear crystals that emitted a slight white glow, several of which were digging into the skin on Peter's face, and even his back. The boy was covered in a thick coat of sweat, and Tony could hear his desperate pants from where he was at, his heart clenching at the sound. Doctor Strange was suspended in midair, his face clearly showing some amount of concern, despite his best efforts to remain neutral. As Tony was thinking of a plan to free both the kid and Strange, he felt something touch his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn, his repulsor aimed and ready to fire. "Oh, it's you." he said as he saw the freaky cape that clearly had a mind of its own. "You are one loyal piece of outer wear." he said, shaking his head. He turned his attention back to the kid, however, when he heard him let out a soft cry.

"It hurts, doesn't it child?" Squidward asked the kid. "All you have to do to end his suffering is give up the stone." he continued, turning his attentions to Strange. 

"I give you the stone, we both die." Strange said, glaring at Squidward. 

"You misunderstand. I was never insinuating that I would release the boy should you give up the stone, you see. You will be dead as soon as we reach our destination. Either way, Thanos will have the stone." the alien laughed at the look on Strange's face, an unfriendly smile curling up his lips. "You are choosing, not whether the boy will live, but rather, how painfully he dies." he hissed, waving his hand and causing yet another crystal to dig into Peter's skin. Peter gasped and Tony could see him fighting back the scream, but the crystals dug further, and the boy couldn't hold back any longer. He wailed loudly, his body tensing up, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the all-consuming pain. Tony couldn't take it anymore, his mine filled with rage, he closed his faceplate up and leaped into action, pointing his biggest gun at the alien. 

"Hey, Squidward! Let the kid go, or I swear to God, I'll blast your ugly ass right back to whatever freaky Bikini Bottom planet you came from!" he barked, his weapon charging. Normally, he'd have come up with something better to say than "ugly ass", but his concern for Peter kept him from being able to adopt his usual cocky and confident demeanor when facing an enemy. As soon as Squidward was distracted, the crystals surrounding Peter disappeared, and the boy fell to his knees. Tony spared a glance in his direction, and Peter's eyes met his. 

"M-Mister...Stark." Peter breathed, his eyes tired yet full of hope. 

Squidward laughed at the pitiful scene, just as Tony noticed Peter's desperate gasps for breath. "Boss, my scanners indicate that the O2 levels in the cell Mr. Parker is in are lower than optimal for humans." Friday spoke up. "Scans also indicate the levels are slowly dropping." 

"I can't breathe." Peter suddenly gasped out, stumbling over to the side of his cell and leaning against the wall, a hand tugging at his suit as if that would help him. 

Squidward began to ramble at Tony, all the while getting closer to him, lifting different pieces of metal as he spoke some nonsense about how outmatched Tony was compared to him. Tony didn't care at all about that, his eyes were drifting around as he tried to formulate some sort of plan. He locked his gaze on Peter again, those eyes filled with the same look of panic he'd seen so many times before when something went wrong and he realized just how badly he needed help. The instant they locked eyes however, Tony could see the trust and determination fill them again, reminding him of the first time he'd ever gotten to see the kid truly in action. 

_"Hey guys! You ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?"_ Peter's voice echoed in his head, reminding him of the plan the kid had come up with to defeat Ant-Man when he'd suddenly had a growth-spurt. 

A light bulb went off in Tony's head, as he found himself asking what Peter would do rather than thinking what he would do in that situation. "Hey, kid?" he called out, his eyes meeting Peter's as the boy weakly lifted his head. "You ever see that really old movie, Alien?" He couldn't help but smirk as the kid's eyes briefly lit up. Just as Squidward was about to reach him, Tony used a missile to blast a hole in the side of the ship, the force of the sudden depressurization sucking the alien straight out into the vacuum of space. It would've sucked Strange out too, if his cape hadn't wrapped itself tightly around him and a beam, giving Tony just enough time to use his nano-bots to fix the hole. 

"Boss, Mr. Parker's oxygen levels are too low! You need to get him out of that cell now!" Friday's voice suddenly barked, and Tony turned just in time to see Peter's eyes drift shut, his body slumping against the barrier trapping him in the cell. 

"Shit!" he swore, rushing over, a hand pressing up against where Peter's hand was just starting to slip down. "Fri, how do I get him out?" he commanded, his own heart speeding up as he deactivated his mask, 

"There's a panel to your left. It needs a code to deactivate though." Friday told him. 

"I don't have time to hack the damn thing!" Tony growled, quickly aiming a repulsor at the panel and shooting it. By some miracle, shooting it actually worked, and the barrier blocking him from getting to Peter disappeared. As soon as it was gone, Peter began to fall forward, his body limp and no longer having anything to support it. "Peter!" Tony hissed, reaching out and grabbing the kid by the arms, keeping him from falling to the floor. "Pete, wake up buddy! Come on!" he called, gently shaking the kid. 

"Stark, all you'll do is give the kid a headache by shaking him like that." Strange spoke, and Tony glared at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you actually gave a shit about the kid, considering you were willing to let him die just a minute ago over some stupid stone I told you to get rid of!" Tony growled, his fury now directed at Strange. 

"If I gave up the stone, both of us would've been dead before you even had a chance to confront...'Squidward'." Strange said, rolling his eyes at the name Tony had given the alien. 

"The kid wouldn't even be here if you had destroyed it when I told you to!" Tony snapped. 

"I don't recall asking to be rescued. Tell me, Stark, why did the child get involved at all? Who gave him the order?" Strange challenged. 

That made Tony's guilt hit him like a punch in the gut, but instead of shutting him up, it only served to fuel his rage. He stood up, gently laying Peter on the ground, walking over and getting as close to Strange's face as he could. "I didn't ask the kid to get in the middle of a battle _you_ brought to New York by keeping that stone with you!" he hissed, his voice soft but threatening. "The _only_ reason the kid even bothered to go after you, was because I asked him to help save your ass after _you_ got yourself captured by some freaky space squid man!" he growled, his voice growing louder as he remembered just how eager Peter had been to help. 

"Who in their right mind lets a child get involved in a battle at all?" Strange demanded. "Don't get testy with me just because you feel guilty about getting a child involved in a fight that he had no business being part of in the first place." 

"And again, I repeat, I did not ask him to do anything!" Tony shouted, his hands curling into fists. "Look at him, Strange! That's on _you_! Not me. You and that stupid necklace that holds some glowy green stone that you couldn't get rid of because why exactly? Because I really want to know how some magical green rock means more to you than the fate of the entire galaxy. Tell me, what's so special about that stupid rock that you let my kid get _tortured_ and suffocate!" He almost didn't realize he'd called Peter "his kid", and he wondered when exactly he'd begun to think of him that way. 

"Boss, Mr. Parker's oxygen levels appear to be rising again, and his vital signs are showing significant improvement." Friday's voice called, breaking Tony out of his rage and returning his attention to the unconscious teenager on the ground. 

"What about other injuries? Give me everything Fri." Tony said, looking over the kid as he kneeled beside him. 

"Mr. Parker has no other injuries. Other than his oxygen levels, the boy is fine." Friday responded. 

"Then why isn't he waking up?" 

"He just needs time, Boss. Mr. Parker will most likely wake up after his body has time to adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere."

Tony sniffed, rubbing a hand across his face before looking the kid over one more time. "Okay." he said, slowly getting to his feet once he was sure Peter was alright. "I guess we just...wait, then." he whispered, shaking his head. Although he had faith in his AI's abilities to detect any injuries Peter might have, he knew he wasn't going to feel better until the kid was looking at him with those big, brown, trusting eyes. 

* * *

Peter's breathing picked up as he started to come to, his body finally settled enough to bring him back. He couldn't remember what had happened, and for a moment, he wondered if maybe he was still in bed at home. He was supposed to be going on a field to Moma that day. He could hear voices in the background arguing and he wondered why May had the TV turned on. 

"-I say we take the fight to him!" a voice hissed, the unyielding sound familiar to him. 

_Mr. Stark...who is he yelling at?_ he thought, and then things came back to him all at once. The spaceship, landing straight in the heart of New York. Ned's panicked voice screaming "Holy shit, we're all gonna die!" as he saw it. Slipping out of the bus and into his Spider-Man suit, saving Iron-Man from being crushed by an angry alien who came to steal a necklace from a wizard....the wizard! 

Peter's breaths turned into gasps as he suddenly remembered what happened after he met Mister Stark in the park. He was chasing the wizard, and then he was being beamed up, the alien came towards him, trapped him. There was pain, so much pain, he couldn't breathe, he can't breathe-

"Peter!" a voice cried as he began coughing, his body reacting to the shock of everything that happened. He felt hands reach down and grab onto his arms, and his eyes flew open as he fought against the enemy he was sure was attacking him. 

"No! No! Get off me! Don't!" he gasped, shoving them away as he tried to get up. He barely even managed to sit up before he felt bile rising into his throat, and he gagged as he spat out the saliva that filled his mouth, his body shuddering and convulsing as he began to throw up everything he'd eaten for breakfast. 

"-eter! Pete! Strange, what's wrong with him?" a familiar voice called out, one he usually associated with calm and cool, now clearly filled with concern. 

"He's in shock. His body's just working through everything he's just been through. There's nothing you can do, just let it pass." another voice spoke, Peter recognized this one too, although it wasn't nearly as familiar to him as the first had been. 

Peter coughed as he felt another bout of vomiting coming on, his breathing fast and panicky as he once again found himself puking on the ground. "Easy Pete, just breathe. You're alright kid, let it out." the first voice whispered, the tone now soothing. "You're okay Underoos. Just breathe kid." Suddenly Peter recognized the voice. 

"M-m-mister St-St-Stark?" Peter gasped, his heart still pounding in his chest. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Ican'tbreatheican'tbreatheIcan't_ \- he thought, spiraling further into his panic. 

"Peter, look at me! You're fine kid, you can breathe, alright? I promise you." Mister Stark said, his voice firm yet soothing. "C'mon kid, work with me here. You gotta calm down or you're gonna pass out again. I need you to breathe, in through your nose, out through your mouth, capische?" he commanded. 

Peter tried to do as he was asked, his eyes finally moving to see his mentor's face - who's brows were knitted together in concern as he watched Peter. "Mister Stark...the Wizard....I tried....I'm sorry." he gasped out, his body trembling. 

"Hey, now, none of that kid." his mentor said firmly. "It's not your fault, you hear me? Don't focus on that, focus on me kid." Peter's eyes snapped shut again as he let out a soft whimper. "Ah-ah! Nuh-uh kid. Eyes on me, Pete, c'mon!" the man commanded, and Peter obeyed, locking eyes with his mentor. "Good, kid. Good. Now, breathe with me, okay?" Mister Stark whispered, his voice surprisingly gentle. Peter felt him take one of his hands and place it on his chest before taking an exaggerated breath in. Peter followed suit, breathing in and out with his mentor. Eventually, his own breathing became slowed, and his body stopped trembling. "Atta boy Pete." Mister Stark said, his face finally clear to Peter. 

_I'm safe. Mister Stark is here. He came, just like he promised._ Peter thought, his eyes drifting shut as his body began to relax. 

"Peter? Kid?" Mister Stark's voice sounded slightly panicked now, and Peter might've thought about it more if he wasn't so exhausted. 

"He's alright. He's just exhausted. Let the kid get some rest while we come up with a plan." the wizard, who Peter guessed was the one he'd heard Mister Stark call 'Strange', spoke. 

He heard his mentor sigh softly, and he could've swore he felt a hand brush his hair back out of his face. "Okay, Pete. Get some rest kiddo." Mister Stark said. Peter thought he might have nodded before his body slumped again, relaxing into a peaceful slumber. 

* * *

Tony had been in the middle of arguing with Strange about whether they go to Thanos or not when Peter woke up for the first time. At first it was a relief to him, knowing the kid was really going to be okay, but it quickly changed to panic when the kid began coughing and gasping for breath, realizing the kid was panicking himself. He tried getting through to the kid, reaching out to help him sit up before he hurt himself, only to have the kid shove him off before turning over and vomiting. His first thoughts had been that he might have missed an injury or something else was wrong, but once Strange explained to him that it was just shock, Peter's responses to him suddenly made sense. After he talked the kid down from a panic attack, he warily let the kid fall back asleep. 

It was an hour before Peter came too again, this time a lot smoother than the last. His return to consciousness was brought to Tony's attention with a groan, and he went to where the kid was now sitting, half-slumped against a wall on the ship. Strange's cloak, which had draped itself around the boy when he started shivering in his sleep, carefully moved away as he began to wake up, floating between his master and the kid. Tony crouched down by the kid, placing a hand on his shoulder and watching him closely, waiting to see if the kid would start to panic again. "Hey Pete, you with me kid?" he called softly. 

"Hrmm...Mister...Stark?" Peter whispered, his eyes slowly blinking open to see Tony's face. 

"Hey kid, welcome back." Tony said, relief flooding his whole body, though he managed to put a look of confidence on his face before Peter could realize just how worried he'd actually been. 

"What-what happened?" Peter asked. 

"You got beamed up kid, remember?" Tony asked, unable to help a little chuckle as he saw the exact moment things came back to the kid. 

"Holy _shit_! Mister Stark, I'm so _sorry_. I tried to get the wizard and this alien dude beamed me up and then before I had a chance to figure out a plan he backed me into this corner and then-" 

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down kid!" Tony cried, cutting off Peter before he had a chance to panic again. "Just take it easy. I took care of things. You did a good job kid, I know you didn't mean to get caught. These things happen sometimes." he told him, giving the kid a reassuring smile and squeezing his shoulder lightly. Peter still didn't look like he quite believed him, but at last he was relaxed, and he gave a small nod. "You good kid?" Tony asked him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm good Mister Stark." Peter said, carefully pushing himself upright with his hands. 

Tony nodded and gently patted his shoulder before standing up and offering the kid a hand. "Good. Cause I'm gonna need you on this." he said as Peter took his hand and he helped him stand up. 

"Uh, sure. Okay." Peter said, a questioning look on his face. "Uh, what do you need me for, exactly?" he asked. 

"Just a mission to save the universe from a powerful Barney the Dinosaur. You in?" Tony asked, then paused. "I mean, not that you have much choice considering you're stranded on the giant doughnut flying through space, but ya know, thought I should ask." he added. 

Peter laughed, a smile curling at Tony's lips at the sound, before looking him in the eyes. "Hell yeah I'm in Mister Stark." he said, his voice filled with a certain confidence that surprised Tony just a little. 

"Well then, you're gonna need an upgrade kid." Tony said, tossing the nano-tech suit at Peter and watching with a satisfied smirk as the kid's eyes went wide when the new suit formed over his old one, the mask closing over the kid's face automatically. 

"Whoa, Mister Stark! It smells like a new car in here!" Peter cried, the lenses on his suit going wide before the mask flipped back again. "This is so cool! Wait, does this mean I'm an Avenger now?" he asked, his eyes glowing with excitement. 

Tony couldn't help a chuckle at the kid's excitement, letting himself enjoy the moment before the seriousness of what they were about to do could settle back in. _This is a one-way ticket. I'm gonna have to tell him eventually, especially since it's my fault he's here._ he thought. He took a hand and gently tapped each of the kid's shoulders as if he was knighting him, smirking at the confusion that filled the kid for a moment. 

"Congratulations kid, you're an Avenger." 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a series, might not. Too many ideas, one stressed out writer, who also happens to be getting ready to move.


End file.
